


All the Light That Fades Away (Or; Five Times of Day)

by wolfgun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Not really romance because I don't do romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgun/pseuds/wolfgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had to say something, though; you think the twinge of excitement and reassurance in your chest would explain enough. You never want these days to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Light That Fades Away (Or; Five Times of Day)

**Author's Note:**

> Free Them

[ Dawn ]

The sun breaks over the horizon; illuminating the sky and clouds that had been shrouded in darkness just hours before. Its rays fall onto the earth and water below; and the wind blows against your skin and you take a slow, deep breath.

“See? I told you it was something,” your best friend says from your right, his voice not as cocky as it usually is, resonating with a sense of awe.

“Yeah…” is all you can say.

“It’s like… softer.. than the sunset.,” your best friend on your left murmurs. “It’s… warm, but it’s just…”

“It’s nice.”

“Yeah,” she agrees.

The three of you sit in silence for as long as the sun rises from the shackles of night; rendered speechless by the scene before you.

“Neverland ain’t too bad for something like this, huh?” Axel seems to break you and Xion out of your wonder; and you nod your head in response. A devious grin plasters itself on the redhead’s face; but his eyes are soft and glowing.

You think you could wake up every morning like this; just to see the sun rise out from nothing.

Just to be with your friends.

 

[ Day ]

Your keyblade sings through the air as your body twists and turns; sweat drips down your brow, accumulates in between your shoulder blades, and coats your hands. Slicing heartless after heartless, turning to fight another before you can watch the freed hearts float into the heavens.

At several points in the battle, you glance over to make sure your friends are okay; even though you can hear Axel’s chakrams and feel the heat of his fire; even though you can sense Xion’s own keyblade slicing heartless.

When one of you missteps and narrowly dodges a claw; another of you slings a teasing insult over their shoulder. Mistakes are covered by competing to outdo the other with complex attacks; Axel spins, slides, and twirls, while you and Xion jump, twist, and flip.

In a way, it’s almost like a dance; an exhausting, mesmerizing choreography as you all step in tune. A hungry smile reveals your teeth as your back bumps theirs, softly. The battle lulls.

There’s nothing that can be said in that moment; that second—even if there was something to be said, no words could describe it, even if you had the time.

If you had to say something, though; you think the twinge of adrenaline and reassurance in your chest would explain enough.

 

[ Sunset ]

The light blue treat in your hands melts over your knuckles, and, laughing, you lick it off. The three of you recount your day with wide gestures and eager voices; relaying every detail, every moment, so that the others can understand what happened.

The banter continues and you smile into your icecream, looking into the intense sun. Feet dangling over the edge, your friends’ laughter; you don’t think anything in the world could be better.

You find yourself looking forward to the time after mission complete; and a deeper thought worms its way into your mind.

You never want these days to end.

 

[ Dusk ]

At dusk, you RTC; the three of you break up to go shower, eat, and do your own thing.

But even when doing your own thing, you’d rather be with them. You head to Axel’s room, a question on your throat; ‘What can you do on your own?’

You’re deep in thought when you bump into Xion; and a door slides open to reveal Axel. After apologies and explanations, you all end up going into Axel’s room, and just talking.

You don’t know when it is you fall asleep; but the next morning, you wake to find that the three of you shared Axel’s bed.

 

[ Night ]

You walk away from all of it; all the fun, all the good times—everything you’ve ever loved.

She’s not here anymore, and he won’t help you; so you set out on your own, your boots splashing puddles as two flashes of light reveal two shining keyblades. You grit your teeth as they slice through solidified darkness.

You knew you had nothing to begin with; but it seemed that even though you thought you had nothing to lose, in reality, you had everything to lose. And now, as a final request to one of your most precious friends… you would either free Kingdom Hearts, or perish.

But as a dark grip crushes your lungs, and your keyblades clatter to the ground; it seems you can’t honor her wishes.

It seems you can’t be anything other than something to be played with.

It seems you can’t be anything other than nothing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It has been edited.


End file.
